1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of playground equipment and, more particularly, to an improved teeter-totter or seesaw.
2. Background
Teeter-totters (also referred to as seesaws) have been popular with children since before recorded history. In its simplest form, a teeter-totter may be constructed by merely placing a board over an object to serve as a fulcrum or pivot. Modern day playground teeter-totters are essentially the same, although the structural members are more typically steel for improved durability. Thus, a typical playground teeter-totter comprises a beam supported off the ground by a horizontal support member. The beam is coupled to the support member with a simple pivot assembly and has a seat mounted at each end thereof. Children in the seats experience generally up and down motion when playing on a teeter-totter.
Another popular piece of playground equipment is the swing. In its most common form, a swing comprises a seat suspended by chains or other flexible members from an overhead support. Children playing on a swing experience a generally to and fro motion in an arc about the overhead pivot.
Various attempts have been made to combine the motions of a conventional teeter-totter and a swing. Devices of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,659,735; 1,714,247; and 1,746,260, among others. These prior art devices, however, have a number of disadvantages, including lack of stability and the presence of pinch points, making such devices hazardous for children.